Beautiful Death, Beautiful Dive
by xsakura13
Summary: Trust... It made her life perfect, yet it lead to her death. But will she repeat the same mistake again?
1. Death

This is my first story written on fanfiction so please give tips and advice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

My toes clutched to the hard, rocky ground as soldiers clad in blue shoved me forward. The dust and dirt from the floor clung onto my barefoot. I could careless…. My amber eyes peered down at the water crashing against rocks. I smiled happily and chuckled. I could see that many of the soldiers eying me were could be happy about their own death? Well, this is not just death to me. It is an opportunity to escape…. Escape my suffering…. Or perhaps this is just my fate… I glanced remorsefully at the setting sun, whose light dyes the sky orange and red. I could be far away, yet I ignored the chance to flee when I could. Heavy footsteps urged me to turn around. The man who ordered my death appeared. His dark blue, silk robe hints that he is a noble.

"Hello Cao Pi," I said coolly. "Are you not too busy to be here? You should really go back and work on those papers you know. Help out the country a little more."

He glared at me furiously. I grinned in return to further provoke him. He came raising a hand and leaving a red hand mark on my cheek. The burning and stinging did not daunt me. I still smiled joyfully.

"Is that slut Guo Nuwang not here? Oh too bad. I'm sure she would have enjoyed today's show. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it," I shot at him crossly.

"Shut up you whore! I knew I should have never taken you as my wife! You were only good for entertainment and bearing my heir!" shouted Cao Pi.

"Well, have fun with your slut then. She will never do anything good for Wei."

I shut my eyes tightly, but did not make a sound. With my toes over the edge of the cliff, I leapt forward. My body straight and stiff, and my toes pointed. Finally… Finally…. Free…

* * *

Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Reunion

Did you guess who the person was in chapter 1? If not then it's Zhen Ji!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

Zhen Ji pushed her bangs of her eyes as she surfaced. Quickly, she paddled to the ladder of the pool and hauled herself out. She picked up the soft, purple towel sitting on the hard, blue benches. Her amber eyes scanned the crowds of people and frowned.

"Cao Pi isn't here?" she mumbled. "He's usually here."

After wiping her face with the towel, she walked to the locker room with her purple swim suit dripping with water. After 30 minutes, she reappeared in a light blue, tight dress. Once again, she looked around, but did not see her boyfriend. Zhen Ji then whipped out her shiny, new cell phone and dialed.

"I'm sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is not avai-" Zhen Ji shut the phone crossly.

"Whatever," she muttered as she threw her cell phone back into her soft purple handbag.

Zhen Ji stomped out the pool and glared at everyone who passed by her. Finally, she went into a small café. Angrily, she sat on a stool in front of the counter next to Xiao Qiao.

"Hi Zhen Ji," greeted Xiao Qiao warmly. She currently wore an orange and white tank top and orange shorts and was sipping a smoothie from her glass.

"Sweetened green tea please," snapped Zhen Ji at a waitress. Then she turned to the smaller Qiao. "Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?"

Xiao Qiao looked hurt and glared at her. "Well you don't have to be so mean."

Zhen Ji sighed with her eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry Xiao Qiao. It's just that Cao Pi didn't come to the pool the past few weeks. He always comes when I dive. He never emails me or calls me anymore."

Xiao Qiao's face softened. "I understand. He's neglecting you. Zhou Yu did that before, but he stopped when he realized what he was doing. I thought he was going to break up with me. But don't worry Ji, he probably won't do that. I mean he did fight Yuan Xi to get you." Yuan Xi was Zhen Ji's boyfriend before she met Cao Pi, but then Cao Pi started to like her and beat Yuan Xi up to get with her. Cao Cao and Yuan Shao hate each other.

"I hope you're right. Maybe Cao Cao is working on something with him and he's too busy. I'll go home tonight to see if he's on his email account or if sent me an email."

"Here you go. One sweetened green tea," said the waitress.

"So how's it going with Zhou Yu?" asked Zhen Ji while sipping her tea.

"We're still going on dates. We should really go on double dates. It'll be fun!" giggled Xiao Qiao enthusiastically. "He got me these earrings too!"

On each of her ears, was a shiny red bow. Although the younger Qiao already finished all her schooling, she still maintained her perky and childish behavior.

"It's been awhile since Cao Pi got me anything."

"Oh. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll surprise you with something."

"I hope so," said Zhen Ji as she paid for her order and left a tip. "Bye Xiao Qiao."

"Bye."

After leaving the café, Zhen Ji once again tried to call Cao Pi. She was not surprised when he didn't answer. She scowled as she stood next to a sign and waited for the bus.

"Excuse me? Do you have a-Ji?"

Hoping for it to be Cao Pi, Zhen Ji turned around. Shocked, she could not speak a word. It was not her boyfriend, but a young handsome man with a green headband, white t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yun?" she said as flung herself on him, hugging him tightly. Zhao Yun was her friend and classmate. They had met during elementary school and studied together in middle school and high school, but separated in college. Zhao Yun had gone abroad to study. He responded by hugging her back.

"Good to see you again," grinned Zhao Yun as he pulled away.

"Good to see that you are finished studying," smiled Zhen Ji.

The large bus pulled up and all the people waiting went in. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji put a few coins in the machine and slid into an empty seat in the middle of the bus. After she sat on the firm brown seat Zhen Ji asked, "Do you have a job yet?"

"I'm going to become a doctor. You know Liu Bei right? He was in some of our classes in high school," said Zhao Yun. "Well, Liu Bei really wanted to help people so he convinced me to be a doctor with him. He didn't really say anything, but Liu Bei is an inspiring person so I decided to be a doctor with him.

"That's interesting."

"Let's talk about you. Are you still diving?"

"Yes of course! I can't live without diving! It's like playing my flute-essential to life!

"I remember you used to go to the pool any chance you got to practice diving. Sometimes you would forget all about your homework if someone invited you to the pool!" laughed Zhao Yun.

Zhen Ji blushed, "I… I did?"

"Yup."

"I go practice at an indoor pool around here. If you go down past the bus stop there's a café. When you keep going past the café, there should be a pool."

"Cool. I should watch you dive sometime."

The bus slowed down and finally stopped. Zhao Yun walked off the bus while Zhen Ji followed.

"Where are you going," she questioned.

"To the bookstore," he answered, pointing to a large store as he began to walk toward it.

Inside were shelves and shelves filled with books. The pair walked deeper into the store, but soon Zhao Yun paused, looking at a large, brown shelf with thick books. After wandering around the store and looking around, Zhen Ji walked to a shelf. She randomly pulled a book out and flipped to the middle of it.

"When you ask him where he was and he begins to stutter the reasons, he may be cheating on you. If he never talks to you, meet up with you, take you out on dates, or do anything he used to do, he might not be interested in you anymore," said the book.

"Ji? I'm done. Are you going to buy that?"

Zhen Ji slammed the book shut and turned to Zhao Yun who was next to her.

"No. I'm not buying anything. Just checking this book out," replied Zhen Ji, putting her hand on the cover to hide the title.

"Okay then. I'm going to pay for my book," said Zhao Yun as he started to walk to the front of the store to buy his book.

Zhen Ji quickly returned the book to the shelf and hurried after him.

After finishing their shopping, the two rode on the bus again. Originally, Zhen Ji was going to head home after going to the café. But, Zhao Yun was a friend she hadn't seen in a long time, so she decided to accompany him.

"Bye Yun," she said as she got off the bus. Zhen Ji walked into the elevator and pressed the button that her apartment was on. The doors closed leaving Zhen Ji to wonder if Cao Pi will be on his email account today. She decided to check after brushing and washing her face.

The doors of the elevator opened and Zhen Ji walked to her apartment. She fished around in her handbag and pulled out a key. After unlocking and entering her apartment, she tossed her bag on a chair.

Once she was done cleaning herself, Zhen Ji opened her laptop.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted the diver with disappointment and rage. "HE'S NEVER ON! HE DIDN'T EVEN SEND ME AN EMAIL!"

She scanned the list again to make sure Cao Pi was not on. Zhen Ji sighed. She shut down the computer, walked to her room, and flung herself on her bed. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Denim Jacket

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

Zhen Ji woke up to find that it was 11 in the morning. She groaned and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning and grooming herself, she walked to her laptop and opened it.

After she logged in her email, Zhen Ji browsed around on the internet and read a few articles. None were interesting to her.

"Ding Ding Ding," shouted Zhen Ji's cell phone. She ran over to the chair that her bag sat on and took out her cell phone without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" said Zhen Ji.

"Um….. Zhen Ji?" said a nervous voice.

"Cao Pi! You FINALLY called!" exclaimed Zhen Ji.

"Yeah," replied Cao Pi unenthusiastically.

"So what's up?"

"A-Are y-you going anywhere today?"

"No. I planned to stay home the whole day."

"Okay….. I-I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye."

Zhen Ji sighed. She had hoped that they would do something fun together today. Angered, frustrated, and disappointed, Zhen Ji threw her cell phone into her bag and walked back to her laptop.

"Hey Zhen Ji," someone typed.

Zhen Ji looked to find that it was Diao Chan.

"Hi Diao Chan."

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much. Stay at home I guess."

"Want to go to the mall with me?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. Then meet you there at two."

"WAIT…"

"Yes?"

"How's it going with you and Lu Bu?"

"He's so sweet! Yesterday, bought red and pink roses for me, then he took me to the beach! It was so romantic!"

"It seems that everyone is having a good time with their lovers."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, Xiao Qiao told me that Zhou Yu bought her earrings. They're still going on dates too. Cao Pi never takes me anywhere or gives me with gifts anymore."

"Did you see him during the time when he didn't contact you?"

"I thought I did once or twice, but I would just tell myself it's the wrong person. He called just a few seconds ago, but he didn't really say much."

"Ji, why did you become his girlfriend?"

"I guess it was because Yuan Xi was very arrogant and didn't really respect me. When I met Cao Pi, he would give me flowers and presents, something Yuan Xi wouldn't do. He was nice to me."

"Where did you see him? Or think you saw him?"

"At the movie theater and at my favorite restaurant."

"Was he with anyone else?"

"I don't know. I think there was a girl with him."

"Okay. Tell me more when we get to the mall. Bye."

"Okay. Bye."

Zhen Ji looked at the small, square, and pink clock she kept on her desk. The short hand pointed a little past 12 and the long hands pointed to 15.

"It is lunch time already?" mumbled the surprised diver. "I wonder what I have to eat."

She walked to her kitchen. It was small with a sink and stove with cupboards above it, and counters with drawers occupying the unneeded spaces on her left. On her right were more counters and a refrigerator. Zhen Ji opened the cupboards, drawers, and refrigerator hoping to find something that won't take long to make, but will still make her full. After searching, she finally found a pack of spicy instant noodles in her drawer. Taking a small gray pot out of her cupboard, she filled it with water. After pouring in water, she set it on the stove and turned on the fire. While waiting for the water the boil, her thoughts suddenly wandered off to Zhao Yun. Zhen Ji had not seen him in a very long time. He had gotten a darker and more muscular. But he still had that warm smile he always gave her. She thought back to the time they first played tennis when they were high school.

_"Just toss it up and hit it," instructed Zhao Yun._

_Zhen Ji tossed it and attempted to hit it, but missed. The second time she missed again and the ball landed on her head._

_"Oww," she said while rubbing her head._

_Zhao Yun tried to stop himself from laughing, but could not. His tennis racket was on the ground because he thought Zhen Ji would never hit the ball. He was amused watching her. But finally, on her third try she succeeded... in hitting the ball on Zhao Yun's head. Zhen Ji had swung extremely hard and Zhao Yun was still laughing, making him unprepared for the ball._

_"AHAAAHHH!" laughed Zhen Ji as Zhao Yun rubbed his head. Zhao Yun didn't look at her. Instead, he looked at the ground and covered his head with his hands._

_"Yun?" asked Zhen Ji. "Yun?"_

_Since he did not reply, Zhen Ji walked to him hoping he was not injured._

_"Zhao Yun?" asked Zhen Ji once again as she bended down a little._

_"Gotcha!" exclaimed Zhao Yun as his hand shot out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her down._

_"Whoa!" cried Zhen Ji before she fell on top of Zhao Yun. Looking into his chocolate eyes, she giggled and was joined by Zhao Yun._

A hissing sound ended Zhen Ji's thoughts. Quickly, she ran over to the electric stove and pulled the pan off. After turning down the fire, Zhen Ji put the pot back on the stove, and threw the dry, yellow noodles in. As the noodles began to soften, she poured the spices in and stirred it. This time, instead of daydreaming, Zhen Ji waited impatiently for the dish to finish cooking.

After finishing her lunch and drinking a little bit of water, Zhen Ji returned to her laptop. A picture of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji with their arms around each other at the tennis court showed up on the screen. Zhao Yun wore a gray t-shirt with black shorts and his usual headband. Zhen Ji wore a light blue t-shirt and purple sweatpants. Both of them were smiling and held tennis rackets. Zhen Ji grinned at the picture. It was a long time ago, but she could remember it like it was just a few minutes ago.

Another picture showed up on the screen after Zhen Ji finished looking at the first. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji stood together smiling at the camera. However, while Zhen Ji was truly happy, Cao Pi's smile seemed fake and forced. Zhen Ji's eyes narrowed and she frowned. She had never noticed this when she looked at the picture.

Zhen Ji looked at her clock. She stood up, grabbed her bag, walked outside, slammed the door shut, and locked the door. The diver walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor. When she arrived, she walked quickly to the bus stop with her heels making a small noise.

Once she arrived, she saw Diao Chan at the entrance of the mall looking around. Diao Chan was wearing a lacy pink dress and had a pink flower in her coffee colored hair. As soon as she saw Zhen Ji, she waved.

"Hi Zhen Ji," greeted Diao Chan.

"Hi," replied Zhen Ji.

"Let's go!"

They both walked into the mall talking about things that they recently did. After they walked into a couple of stores and reappeared with bags of clothes in their hands, Diao Chan finally brought up the subject concerning Cao Pi.

"So you say Cao Pi was with a girl while he didn't contact you," said Diao Chan.

"Yes. I think so," replied Zhen Ji.

"What did he say when he called you today?"

"He asked what I was doing today,"

"How did you reply?" asked Diao Chan as she walked into a store.

"I just said I was going to stay home," answered Zhen Ji as she pulled a long, tight purple skirt from a rack. "But never mind."

"Did he stutter a lot?" questioned Diao Chan as she studied a model.

"He did now I think about it," said Zhen Ji while she put the skirt back.

After looking around for a few more minutes, they exited the shop. They both walked in silence. Diao Chan was thinking about something and Zhen Ji was looking at the stores that they were approaching. Finally, Diao Chan started talking again.

"Did you consider," she said slowly. "that he is cheating on you."

Zhen Ji froze and turned to Diao Chan.

"Why do you think so?" asked the diver.

"He stutters, not contacting you, being seen with another girl, and calling to ask where you are," said Diao Chan.

"He wouldn't do that to me," said Zhen Ji who was starting to glare at Diao Chan, but stopped. "Would he?"

When they were a few yards away from the vending machine, they saw a guy with his arm around a girl near the machine. Zhen Ji withdrew her cell phone from her purse and dialed Cao Pi's number. The guy near the vending machine took out his cell phone, looked at it, and put it back in the pocket of his denim jacket, the jacket that Cao Pi always wore.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

"It can't be," said Zhen Ji while trembling.

"What?" asked Diao Chan.

"He is Cao Pi," answered Zhen Ji, pointing a shaky finger at the guy in the denim jacket.

"Are you sure?" asked Diao Chan.

"Positive. He always wears that jacket."

"Give me your cell phone."

"What? Why?"

"Give it."

Zhen Ji took out her cell phone with her quivering hand. She handed to Diao Chan, who immediately started snapping pictures. After about five pictures, she returned the phone to Zhen Ji.

"Let's get closer so we can hear what they're talking about," said Diao Chan.

"What if we get caught?" Zhen Ji hesitated.

"What _if _we get caught? What's going to happen? It's not like you cheated on_ him_," retorted Diao Chan.

"I guess you're right," said Zhen Ji. "but why are you so angry?"

"Sorry. I guess I just can't stand these types of people."

"Let's go then."

The two ladies walked cautiously toward Cao Pi and the woman.

"Who was that?" asked the woman.

"No one," answered Cao Pi nonchalantly while placing a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go."

Zhen Ji stared at them with wide eyes. She stood still as a statue, too shocked to move. Diao Chan tugged her arm.

"Come on," said Diao Chan. "Don't just stand there. Follow them!"

They followed Cao Pi into a bright clothing store. Inside were many models with beautiful dresses. The store was very colorful.

"What do you want Nuwang?" asked Cao Pi.

"You've only asked me what I wanted the entire time," said Nuwang. "You should get something for yourself."

"Don't worry," grinned Cao Pi. "I'll give you anything you want."

"You're so sweet," cooed Nuwang.

Zhen Ji's eyes narrowed at the couple. She glared at them bitterly.

"How dare he treat me this way!" thought Zhen Ji. "I loved him and trusted him, yet he had to go and cheat on me!"

Diao Chan glanced at Zhen Ji worriedly.

"Are you going to confront him?" she asked.

"I will," growled Zhen Ji. "as soon as I finish hearing what they are going to say."

"I love you Guo Nuwang. If you want anything, I'll give it to you," said Cao Pi fondly.

"I love you too Cao Pi," answered Guo Nuwang lovingly.

"CAO PI!" shouted Zhen Ji furiously with her cheeks red from anger.

Cao Pi looked up with shock in his eyes.

"Z-Zhen…Ji," stuttered Cao Pi. "I thought you were staying home."

"I should have known you would cheat on me!" said Zhen Ji icily.

"C-cheat?" said Guo Nuwang whowas bewildered.

"Yes! He is my boyfriend, now he cheats on me for you!" yelled a fuming Zhen Ji.

"I _was_ your boyfriend," corrected Cao Pi boldly . "Now I am no because I want to be with Guo Nuwang."

Zhen Ji stomped to him with her heels pounding on the floor on each step. She raised her hand and slapped him. But, the stinging did not daunt Cao Pi and he remained daring. Zhen Ji's eyes narrowed into a glare, so did Cao Pi's. They both glared at each other daring the other to do anything, but neither faltered. The battle was so intense that one of the many spectators, an employee, let out a cough. Both of the competitors turned to the interrupter and glowered at him. The employee gave them a sheepish smile and returned to his work of folding clothes.

"Don't… regret it then," growled Zhen Ji.

"I won't," replied Cao Pi coolly.

She turned to Guo Nuwang and said, "Do not let out of your sight or he will cheat on you. Hopefully, he will."

Zhen Ji walked calmly out of the shop as if nothing happened. She was followed by Diao Chan and the people who were watching the fierce battle pretended everything was normal.

"Are you okay?" asked Diao Chan.

"I'm fine," replied Zhen Ji.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

Zhen Ji walked out the mall. Her eyes began to water and she sniffled. She did regret giving up Cao Pi but, if he was going to betray her like that, she will have to dump him. After returning to her apartment, she threw herself on the couch and began to sob.

"If I am going to cry like this, how come I gave him up?" thought Zhen Ji. "Perhaps I trusted him too quickly and easily."

Zhen Ji's hand reached for her cell phone and she looked at the pictures Diao Chan took of Cao Pi and Guo Nuwang. She dialed Zhao Yun's number. Zhen Ji didn't know why she did it, but she knew speaking to him would make her feel better. She always told him her problems when they were younger, why not now?

"Hello?"

"Z-Zhao Yun?" whispered Zhen Ji nervously.

"Zhen Ji? Is something wrong? You sound sad," said Zhao Yun worriedly.

"I broke up with my boyfriend," Zhen Ji whimpered.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Zhao Yun who was surprised.

"I _had _a boyfriend," corrected Zhen Ji wistfully.

After telling him the whole situation, he said, "I'll go to your place right now, okay?"

"Sure," replied the diver dejectedly and she told him the address.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Zhen Ji stood up, wiped her red, watery eyes, and opened the door. Zhao Yun walked in and handed her bread.

"Thanks," she said gratefully and smiled. "You still remember."

When they were younger, Zhen Ji used to talk to Zhao Yun and he would always give her a red bean bread. It was her favorite and even Cao Pi didn't know that.

"I will never forget," said Zhao Yun softly.

His chocolate eyes looked into her eyes. He hugged her and said tenderly, "I hope you feel better."

Zhen Ji felt her heart rate quicken. She had never felt this before when she was around him, but she did feel it when she met Cao Pi. But, this feeling was slightly different.

"Do you want to take a walk outside?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Okay," Zhen Ji replied.

They both walked into the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. As they exited the apartment, cold wind blew at them.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Zhao Yun who was concerned.

"Much better," Zhen Ji gave him a watery smile.

"So how long have you guys been together?" asked Zhao Yun. "I hope you don't mind me asking."

"About eight months," answered Zhen Ji.

"Eight months and he cheats on you," said Zhao Yun with contempt. "You deserve someone better than that Ji."

But, for some reason Zhao Yun felt a slightly jealous that Cao Pi was able to spend time with her and talk to her when he wasn't able to.

"I guess I trusted him too quickly," sighed Zhen Ji. "Why do I always to the wrong things?"

"It's not your fault. The guy shouldn't cheat on you," said Zhao Yun as they entered the café that Zhen Ji was at with Xiao Qiao.

They both seated themselves on the stools facing the counter. The atmosphere was cheerful which made Zhen Ji feel a little bit better. There was also a gentle melody that also helped brighten the café. A few people were scattered around the café eating and talking.

"What would you like," asked a waitress.

"Two sweetened green tea please," answered Zhao Yun.

After the waitress set their order on the counter and walked away, the two started to sip their tea in silence. Zhen Ji moved her yellow straw in circles, playing with it.

"Zhen Ji? Did you really love him?" asked Zhao Yun quietly as if he was ashamed to ask.

"I did," said Zhen Ji. "but now, I don't"

Zhao Yun felt relieved. After they finished drinking their green tea, Zhao Yun walked Zhen Ji home. The moon was glowing and the sky already turned dark.

"I'll be here in the morning okay?" said Zhao Yun.

"Sure," replied Zhen Ji wondering why he would come.

"Don't make plans to go anywhere tomorrow," said Zhao Yun as he walked away, leaving Zhen Ji to wonder more about why he told her not to go anywhere and why he would come.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review please!


	5. Kiss

Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of homework I needed to do, but I finally got this chapter typed up. Hope you didn't mind waiting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

Zhen Ji woke up in the morning. She pushed back her blanket and yawned. Feeling exhausted, she walked slowly to the bathroom. After Zhen Ji was done cleaning and dressing herself, she felt less tired. She walked out and looked at her clock.

"Eight? I woke up early today," commented Zhen Ji.

She walked to the kitchen and jerked open the refrigerator door. Her amber eyes speedily scanned each shelf. Her hands gracefully picked up large meat bun. Zhen Ji opened a smooth, brown cupboard and pulled out a big, light blue plate. She put the meat bun on the plate and put it in the microwave. After a minute, the microwave beeped. The diver opened the microwave and took out a warm, large meat bun.

"Breakfast is ready," she said cheerfully.

This morning, Zhen Ji felt blithe and lighthearted. Nothing was weighing her down. She placed the breakfast onto a shiny, black table and pulled back a black chair. Carefully, she placed the plate gently on the table. Zhen Ji slid into the black chair and bit into the meat bun.

"Yum," she said after finishing her meal.

Right after scrubbing and washing her plate, the doorbell rang. Zhen Ji hastily opened the door to see the person she was expecting.

"Good morning Yun," greeted Zhen Ji, beaming at him.

"Hi Ji," replied Zhao Yun, smiling back.

"Do you have your swimsuit, towel, and showering stuff? All the stuff you take when you go swimming?"

"Um… Yes?"

"Great! Can you go get it?"

"Yeah sure."

Zhen Ji walked to her room, grabbed her swimming things she packed. She'd planned to go tomorrow so she already had everything packed. As she returned to her guest, she wondered what he was going to do.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh hmm."

They took the elevator down to the first floor. A warm breeze greeted them making Zhen Ji very comfortable. They walked across the street, holding each other's hand. When they reached the other side, there was a blue car parked next to the sidewalk. Zhen Ji slid in the front seat and put her pack in the backseat. Zhao Yun sat in the driver's seat and pushed his key into the hole. After driving for about 4 hours, chatting along the way, they finally reached their destination. Zhao Yun parked near tall, green trees. Waves lashed out at the soft, wet sand as Zhen Ji got out of the car.

"Beautiful…" murmured Zhen Ji softly.

"Thought you'd like it," grinned Zhao Yun, pulling out their luggage.

Zhao Yun held their luggage as they walked deeper into the forest of trees. After walking for a few minutes, they reached a cottage. Surrounding the cottage were colorful flowers. They walked inside and put their luggage on a sofa. Inside was much more beautiful than it was outside. It was marvelous! There was a fireplace, a fuzzy rug, white sofa, a tall bookshelf, and flowers in a vase.

"My mother moved here after I went abroad to study, but she recently moved away to the city," explained Zhao Yun, handing Zhen Ji her pack. "You can sleep in the room down the hallway, all the way to the left."

"Okay," replied the diver, beaming at him.

Zhen Ji walked into the hallway and strode slowly to her room. She peered into the other rooms she passed, curious of what was inside. When she reached her room, she set her things on the floor and plopped on the bed. The big bed was soft, had a tan blanket, and had 2 fluffy, white pillows. The floor was dark brown, there was a bathroom at the lower left side of the room. A huge window was next to the bed giving Zhen Ji a view of the beach and trees. A glass table stood next to the bed with a white vase of red roses inside. Next to the bed were large, blue closet doors.

"If someone else was watching this, they'd probably think Zhao Yun and I were on a date," chuckled Zhen Ji. "This place looks so nice."

The diver froze as she repeated her thoughts in her head. Shaking her head she said, "He probably took me here out of pity or he's being nice. Yeah, that should be the reason."

Zhen Ji grabbed her pack, opened the closet doors, and thrust it into the closet. She walked around the room, her heels making a clicking sound all the way. Deciding that she should change her shoes, Zhen Ji opened the closet doors once more to fetch a pair of elegant, black flip flops. She pulled off her high heels and replaced them with the sandals.

After putting the high heels in the closet, she walked back to the living room.

"Grrr," growled Zhen Ji's stomach loudly, which was heard by Zhao Yun in the kitchen next to the living room. His chocolate eyes looked at her in amusement as he stirred something in a black pan with a spoon. Zhen Ji immediately blushed and grinned at him shyly.

"Lunch will be served soon," announced Zhao Yun, peering into the pan and poking whatever he was cooking with the spoon. "if this thing doesn't burn or if it doesn't taste bad."

Zhen Ji giggled as she walked over to him. After staring at what was in the pan for a few moments, she chuckled.

"I'll cook," she said, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"That's insulting," he said playfully, making her giggle again.

"How come there's so much food in here?" asked the diver as she opened the white refrigerator.

"I got some food before we came," he replied.

Zhen Ji opened the refrigerator and took out 2 brown eggs, a package of frozen, white rice cakes, green onions, a cucumber, and a small package of pork. She opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden, light brown chopping board and a knife. After placing the items on a marble counter, she placed the green onions on the chopping board and started slamming the knife down on the green onions. BAM! BAM! BAM! Outside the kitchen, Zhao Yun watched her, wincing every time the knife went down. Zhen Ji turned on the fire on the stove and poured some oil in the black pan. She chopped the cucumber in thin slices, more gently this time, which Zhao Yun noticed and sighed in relief.

Zhen Ji made a face at him and said jokingly, "Stop teasing me, you always did that when we were little. I see you'll never change."

Zhao Yun only grinned in response.

"Spatula, spatula, where are you?" chanted Zhen Ji, rummaging through a drawer.

"In the third drawer on the very left," answered Zhao Yun from the doorway.

Zhen Ji retrieved a wood spatula and stuck it straight down in the pan. Bubbles appeared at the head of the spatula. She ripped open the package of white rice cakes and dumped them in. Then she slid the vegetables from the wooden chopping board into the black pan. Zhen Ji opened the package of pork, pulled out a few slices, and threw them in. She cracked the 2 brown eggs and tossed the shells into the yellow trash can near the kitchen entrance.

"WAAIIITTT!" shouted Zhen Ji, alarming and startling her companion. "I forgot soy sauce."

She hurried to the refrigerator and took out a small, plastic bottle of soy sauce. She hastily twisted off a bottle of soy sauce and poured a small amount in the pan. While stirring the food, she said to her companion, "Haha, gotcha that time."

"Don't worry, I'll get you back later," said Zhao Yun, smiling after he said it.

Zhen Ji searched through multiple cupboards and took out 2 plates. She placed the food onto the plates and carried it out to the living room since the living room and dining rooms were in the same room. After putting the plates gently on the glass table, Zhao Yun appeared with 2 pairs of chopsticks.

"Let's eat then," he said.

The couple seated themselves and began to eat in silence. The silence made them feel very awkward, but they continued. Zhen Ji began to think about the times she cooked. One time she cooked for her mother when she was sick, the other times she cooked for herself, but there was a few times she cooked for Cao Pi.

"Cao Pi…" she thought angrily and bitterly. "Forget about him! He didn't deserve you!"

"Why are you angry with the vase?" asked Zhao Yun, stifling her thoughts.

"What?" asked Zhen Ji bewildered, lifting her head up to look at him.

"You were glaring at the vase," said Zhao Yun, his eyes looking at her in amusement.

"I was? Ooops."

"Well, if we're done eating, we can go to the beach."

"Sure!" exclaimed Zhen Ji eagerly as she shot up from her chair. "I haven't been to the beach for years!"

She collected the plates and chopsticks and carried them to the sink. She left them in the sink and walked back to Zhao Yun.

"Let's go then," she said, beaming.

They strolled to the beach with Zhen Ji admiring everything they saw. What Zhen Ji didn't notice was that Zhao Yun was staring at her the entire way. Finally, when they reached the beach, Zhen Ji let out a relaxed smile. The gentle breeze pushed her silky, black hair away from her face. The sun was near the horizon.

"Come on! Race you to the water!" shouted Zhao Yun as he took off his shoes and ran toward the water.

"Hey! Wait up!" cried Zhen Ji, kicking off her flip flops and sprinting to catch up.

They ran into the warm water and trudged further until the water reached their knees. When Zhen Ji caught up to him, Zhao Yun splashed her with the warm water.

"Hey!" shrieked Zhen Ji.

"Got my revenge didn't I?" chuckled Zhao Yun.

Zhen Ji immediately splashed him back. They ran around the water splashing each other, their laughter echoing throughout the beach. Finally, after an hour, they got tired. The sky was blue with a little bit of sunlight peeking over the horizon. They walked to a large, gray boulder, sat down, and leaned against it.

"That… was.. fun…," panted Zhen Ji. "But we forgot our swimsuits."

"Yeah," replied Zhao Yun.

Zhen Ji leaned back on the gray boulder, her damp hair sticking to the sides of her face. She closed her eyes to rest, not noticing that Zhao Yun was staring at her once more. For a few moments they sat still and then she opened her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers, but Zhen Ji's amber eyes looked forward at the water, still not paying attention to him. Finally doing what he had wanted to do, he pressed his lips against hers, making her eyes widen in surprise. She relaxed, surrendered without a fight, and kissed back.

* * *

Hope you like it. Feel free to give tips and suggestions. Please review!


	6. Dive

I am so sorry it took this long to update. I had more projects and homework, but I was planning out the story the whole time too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

Zhen Ji touched her lips gently with her fingers. She would never forget his kiss. His lips felt soft and warm. Her feelings for her childhood friend changed and would never change back. Zhen Ji had never thought of him as more than a friend, but now, more as a boyfriend. She doubted that he couldn't cook though. He probably just turned the fire too high and got distracted. Well, today is today. Zhen Ji looked at the dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and black running shoes she wore. She couldn't remember when she dressed up like this after her college years, but it felt great! Zhen Ji stood up and grabbed her swimming pack. After she locked the door, she took the elevator down to the first floor.

"Today is a beautiful day," she said happily, with a smile forming on her face. The sky was cloudless and the air was warm. The heat warmed her cold body and soon, she found herself jogging toward the swimming pool. When she passed by stores, she saw a large group of people crowding near the windows. Curious, she halted and gently shoved a few people aside to look at what was going on.

"Champion Diving Contest," a poster said. "A contest for the best of divers. Located at 1521 Guandu Avenue near Chi Bi beach. July 22 at 6:30 PM. We will invite the best divers! Prize for the winner is $1,500"

Zhen Ji continued jogging to the pool. She wondered who would be invited, how many people would be invited, and how many people will be there to watch. Finally, she reached the pool. Zhen Ji walked to the locker room, stuffed her clothes in a locker, kicked off her running shoes, and put on her purple swimsuit. She walked to the the diving boards, farthest to the left of the locker rooms. Her feet became wet with each step. Once she reached the boards, Zhen Ji pulled a black rubber band off her wrist and tied her silky, black hair into a long ponytail. Zhen Ji placed a foot on the black ladder, climbing upwards with each step. Finally, she reached the top. Although she dived for many years, she never really overcame her fear of heights. When she first started diving, she was always scared to jump off. Even though Zhen Ji's fear of heights disappeared through time, the fear never truly left her. She was still a tiny bit scared. Her toes clutched onto the rough board. It was so high up there. She peered down, looking at the deep, dark blue water and closed her eyes. She had a feeling she'd been somewhere like here the first time she dived. Zhen Ji took a deep breath. The distinct smell of chlorine could be detected.

"Relax, take a deep breath, and throw yourself forward," she said to herself, with her arms raised.

She threw herself forward, pulled her legs together, placed her chin on her knee, and kept flipping forward with a rapid speed. The then she straightened herself out just before she hit the blue, sparkling water. The cool water hugged Zhen Ji's arms and legs. Zhen Ji waited for a few seconds, then turned upright and kicked until she reached the surface.

"Now, a few simple dives," the diver said, quivering because it was cold.

Zhen Ji walked on the lower diving board; she walked until she was three steps from the edge. One, two, three, she lifted her right leg up on the third step. Her right leg was in the shape of an upside down L and her arms straight and next to her ears. Her arms made a large circle and returned to the position it was before. Then Zhen Ji jumped as high as she could, moving her legs out straight in front of her, she touched her toes, and returned to the position where her body, legs, and arms was straight.

Finally, after she finished diving she went back to the locker room and took a shower. After putting on her clothes, she jogged slowly back home, with less people walking down the sidewalks. Once she was back, she walked to a smooth, gray mailbox near the elevator. Zhen Ji looked around in her soft, purple bag for the key. She opened it and found an envelope.

"The Champion Diving Society," it said.

Zhen Ji ripped open the envelope and hastily unfolded the letter

Dear Miss Zhen Luoshen,

You have been invited to join and compete in the Champion Diving Contest. It will be held on July 22 at 1521 Guandu Avenue near Chi Bi beach. Please arrive at 6:00 PM, 30 minutes early to prepare. The prize for the winner will be $1,500. We welcome you to attend.

Signed,

The Champion Diving Society

* * *

Hope you like it. Feel free to give tips and suggestions. If there is any way to improve my writing please tell me. Please review!


	7. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

A smile appeared on her on Zhen Ji's pale face after she finished reading the letter. She could not believe that she was chosen to be a contestant. She walked to the elevator, arrived at the floor she wanted, and entered her home. Zhen Ji tossed her handbag onto a chair and opened her laptop.

"Facebook, facebook," she mumbled as she typed her username and password and logged in.

Zhen Ji typed, "I'm in the Champions Diving Contest, I wonder if I'm going win…" into her status box.

"The competition is held near the beach Zhao Yun took me to," commented Zhen Ji.

"Hey, want to hang out later," Zhao Yun typed.

"Sure!" typed Zhen Ji.

Meanwhile at the café near the swimming pool….

"Finally, I will take Father's place in the Han Company!" said Cao Pi, with an evil smile forming on his face.

"That's great!" exclaimed Guo Nuwang, clapping her hands.

The Han Company was a company where Cao Cao worked. To make it simple, it was like the Han government before the three kingdoms started. The president of the company, Liu Xie, was controlled by Cao Cao.

"But, I have some plans for the company," said Cao Pi with a mischievous grin.

"What's that?" asked Guo Nuwang curiously.

"I want to take over the company and replace Liu Xie as the president."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, since Liu Xie is already weak and controlled by Father, all I have to do is force him to agree to have me replace him in front of the entire company."

"That will also lose the favor of the entire company."

"Great. Another thing to worry about," grumbled Cao Pi, throwing his hands up.

"You just have to do something to gain people's support," replied Guo Nuwang nonchalantly, while tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes," said Cao Pi beaming at her. "and Zhen Ji is the answer."

Guo Nuwang raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I mean, since everyone loves Zhen Ji and I take her back, I should get support right?" asked Cao Pi in a thoughtful tone with a hand holding his chin.

Guo Nuwang's eyes narrowed and she glared at Cao Pi. Her hands slammed onto the table and the glasses of milk tea shook. Cao Pi startled, shot up from his chair and everyone in the café turned to look at the couple. Cao Pi turned bright red and sat back down.

"Are you saying that you are going to take her back when you said you were going to be with me?" asked Guo Nuwang through gritted teeth with her knuckles tightening.

"No, no!" exclaimed Cao Pi. "After I get what I need, I'll just get rid of her and be with you."

"You better."

"I will. Let's go now."

Cao Pi paid for their drinks and hurried after the angry Guo Nuwang. They walked in silence with Guo Nuwang glaring crossly at everything she saw.

"Come on, eat some," giggled Zhen Ji holding a spoonful of ice cream in front of Zhao Yun's mouth.

"Alright, alright," laughed Zhao Yun, gulping down the ice cream.

Cao Pi and Guo Nuwang stopped and looked at the couple with wide eyes. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji merely floated by them without glancing at them.

"Wh-What!" sputtered Cao Pi, obviously flustered.

Zhen Ji laughed and talked with Zhao Yun, not noticing her ex-boyfriend. Cao Pi grinned and said, "Now is the time."

"What?" questioned the bewildered Guo Nuwang.

"All I have to do is get fake proof that we're back together," cackled Cao Pi with a sinister smile on his face.

"Here, take this," said Cao Pi as he pulled his black cell phone out of his denim jacket. "Take a picture of whatever I will be doing. Follow me."

Cao Pi sprinted after Zhen Ji, pushing the people he came across out of his way. He didn't notice that many people were glaring at him. He also didn't notice he pushed a short girl with light brown hair, peach skin, wearing an orange and white tank top and shorts with shiny, red bows on both her ears. The girl first glared at him, then jogged behind him. Although Cao Pi was sprinting at a very fast speed, the girl could jog without panting, behind him.

"Wait here for a sec," said Zhao Yun tenderly, placing a kiss on Zhen Ji's forehead before he walked into a store.

Zhen Ji waited for a few seconds and Cao Pi and Xiao Qiao finally caught up. Zhen Ji pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open, and pressed a few buttons. Heavy panting behind her didn't disturb her. Guo Nuwang nodded to Cao Pi to signal she was ready. She positioned his cell phone at him. Cao Pi made his move. He roughly grabbed her arms from behind Zhen Ji, turned her around, and kissed her. It took Zhen Ji a few seconds to realize it was Cao Pi. When she did, her eyes widened and she attempted to push him away. Guo Nuwang was also shocked, but continued to obediently snap pictures.

"Hey! Get away from her!" cried Xiao Qiao as she pulled him away from her.

The younger Qiao amazingly got Cao Pi away. She kicked his leg forcefully two times, stomped on his foot three times, pounded on his back five times, and finally pulled him away. Zhen Ji glanced at the store. Zhao Yun stood there, gaping at her and Cao Pi, he gave Cao Pi a menacing look, then walked calmly away. Zhen Ji watched desperately at his back, which was retreating toward the setting sun. She whipped around and looked daggers at Cao Pi. She walked coldly and stoically to him. Raising her hand, she slapped him, leaving him a red mark as his souvenir. Zhen Ji walked slowly off to the opposite direction Zhao Yun walked. Her eyes staring blank, staring a forward, and showing no emotion. Xiao Qiao stared hotly at him, her face flushing red from anger. She hurried after Zhen Ji.

"Zhen Ji, are you okay?" asked Xiao Qiao with her brow furrowed, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine," said Zhen Ji shakily.

Zhen Ji felt that her heart fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces, never to be repaired, the moment she saw Zhao Yun walk away. It felt like he stabbed her, impaled her heart with a spear. Her head hurt, like to two pieces of thick metal were pushing inward on both temples on her head. She felt that she lost her reason to live and might as well go commit suicide. Hanging herself or throwing herself down a cliff would be much less painful. It hurt…. She felt betrayed. She clutched her chest and winced. Her eyes burned and stung and sad tears began to fall. Xiao Qiao looked worried and followed Zhen Ji home.

"Zhen Ji, I think I'll stay with you tonight, okay," asked Xiao Qiao nervously, looking at Zhen Ji as if she might do something dangerous.

"O-Okay," whimpered Zhen Ji, brushing away the water on her face.

They reached Zhen Ji's apartment and rode the elevator to her home. The whole way, Zhen Ji stared blankly at things in front of her, like a zombie. Once they got inside, Zhen Ji looked at the kitchen, as if deciding whether or not to go in, grab a knife, and cut herself. Xiao Qiao noticed and walked in front of the kitchen door, blocking Zhen Ji's view. Zhen Ji made her way to her own bedroom. Her eyes felt tired and heavy. She threw herself on her bed and exhaustion put her to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review people! It gives me motivation. I'll just DIE if you don't review. Please review!


	8. Plan

Hello everyone! Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved, followed, or just read! I am very sorry if you guys get annoyed when I don't update for a while, but I still have homework to do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any ofthe characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

"WHHAAATT!"shouted Cao Pi. "They demand $1,500 for their support!? This is outrageous!"

Cao Pi has attempted to gain people's support by using Zhen Ji, but that was still not enough. The people from the company demanded $1,500 in exchange for their support.

"Can't you just get the money and give it to them?" asked the irritated Guo Nuwang.

"I don't have that much money and Father won't give it to me because I have to _earn my own money_."

"You know, the prize is $1,500. Maybe you could take it from Zhen Ji, if she wins."

"That's a great idea! Now I have a plan."

Cao Pi leaned over to Guo Nuwang and told her his scheme. Her face brightened and she no longer seemed irritated. An evil grin formed on Cao Pi's face.

"First thing is first though," he said as he took out his cell phone.

"Hello? Jiang Wei? It's me, Cao Pi. Remember that favor you owed me? Well, I have a way you can pay me back," said Cao Pi.

After ten minutes, a young man with short brown hair, gray eyes, light skin, and dressed mostly in green appeared. That man was Jiang Wei, a classmate of Cao Pi's who borrowed money from him to help his mother. Jiang Wei loved his mother and when she needed to have surgery, he borrowed money from Cao Pi.

"Hello Jiang Wei," greeted Cao Pi with a fake smile.

"What do you need?" asked Jiang Wei in an impatient manner. He knew that Cao Pi was a cunning person. He felt uneasy about the task about to be presented to him.

"Well, all I need is for you to hack into Zhao Yun's Facebook for me."

Jiang Wei's eyes narrowed. Cao Pi could do very heartless things sometimes. Zhao Yun was also his friend in school. He stood up for him when people like Sima Yi decided to toy with him.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"That is for me to know and you not to find out," replied Cao Pi impatiently.

Jiang Wei debated with himself. Should he do it or should he not? In the end, he decided to do it, to repay his debt.

Jiang Wei sat down on a black chair and opened up Facebook. He knew Zhao Yun's username already. Obviously, it was his email, but his password…. Jiang Wei hastily typed in password123. That didn't work. Then he tried zhaoyun123. Nope. Zhao Yun was not a fool.

"What about his birthday?" muttered Jiang Wei as he pounded on the keyboard.

Finally, he got in. Jiang Wei stood up and moved away from the chair. He wrote Zhao Yu's password on a notepad that Cao Pi handed to him. Cao Pi looked at the wide screen of his computer and smirked. This was an easy task for Jiang Wei, being a very smart person.

"All right, you can go now," dismissed Cao Pi, waving his hand.

Jiang Wei walked to the door and walked out. When the door was about to close, he put his foot in to stop it from closing completely. Then he eavesdropped.

"Now, all we have to do is message Zhen Ji and tell her to meet "Zhao Yun" on the cliff when the competition is over. It will be dark so all I have to do is wear dark colored clothes and pretend I'm Zhao Yun. When she comes I will take the money and push her down the cliff," planned Cao Pi.

Jiang Wei mentally smirked and closed the door. Now all he had to do was tell Zhao Yun. It was good being so smart sometimes. He paid back his debt and he foiled Cao Pi's plan.

* * *

Jiang Wei sat on the hard, plastic seats and glanced anxiously outside the window of the café. When he told Zhao Yun it was something about Zhen Ji, he simply yelled and refused to listen. In the end, Jiang Wei just said to come or prepare for someone to die then hung up. Zhao Yun's guilt should drive him to the café. He was the type of person who would think "just in case, maybe I should go."

As predicted, as cross Zhao Yun walked in and sat down on a seat. He glared at Jiang Wei for a moment then said, "Well?"

"First tell me what happened with you and Zhen Ji," said Jiang Wei.

Zhao Yun told what happened to Jiang Wei. He seemed very angry and cross about what happened. Jiang Wei started telling what happened earlier. He told him that Cao Pi was going to murder Zhen Ji, but he left out the part about how Cao Pi was going to get Zhen Ji to go to the cliff.

"I bet he's not going to kill her. She probably asked him to do that so I would go help her." scoffed Zhao Yun, although he had concern in his eyes.

"If he really wasn't going to do that, would he have asked me to leave first?"

"I'm NOT going to the competition."

"Suit yourself," said Jiang Wei nonchalantly, although it DID matter to him if Zhao Yun went. "I'm not going to save her. Cao Pi probably already messaged her. The competition is tomorrow, so you better go. Bye now."

Jiang Wei hoped that Zhao Yun would go. He knew he shouldn't interfere with the couple's relationship, which is why he was not going to save her himself. He had heard from Xiao Qiao what happened to them. Jiang Wei really liked Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. They helped him in school with the bullying from Sima Yi. The only way their relationship would repair, was if Zhao Yun went.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. The end is up to you readers. If you want a sad or happy ending, please say so in a review. This will help me make up my mind. I will not guarantee anything though. If only one or two people or no one says if they want a happy or sad ending, I will decide myself. Please review!


	9. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

Today was the day of the competition, I could hardly wait. But my thoughts still wander off to Zhao Yun. Although it has been weeks since we broke up, I still think of him. Zhao Yun, I really love you. My hands want to hold yours everyday, and everyday I long to see you. Even though the pain and wound healed, it still left a scar in my heart. I no longer wake up to see puffy, red eyes looking back at me. You stopped emailing, calling, or seeing me. Occasionally, I would see you walking down the sidewalk alone. I can only gaze at you from faraway, because you would never notice me. I still remember, back in school, you asked me to a dance and prom. You always claimed that he had no one to go with, but you were a popular, handsome guy. You were the type of guy every girl liked.

I turned on my shiny laptop and went onto my Facebook. I saw that I had one message.

My heart pounded heavily when I saw that it was Zhao Yun the sent the message.

"Meet me on the cliff after you're done with the competition," he said.

I grabbed my large, black bag filled with items such as my towel, swimming suit, and showering supplies and pulled on my black flip flops. Hastily, I locked the door, walked to the elevator, and took it down to the first floor. Warm wind greeted me after I exited the first floor. It pushed my silky, black hair to the side of my face. I waited for a few minutes for the bus to appear. It pulled up slowly next to the sidewalk and I boarded it. I seated myself on the fourth bench on the right row. I gazed out the window and watch enviously as couples chatted merrily while walking down the sidewalk. How fortunate they were…

Finally, the bus halted and I walked off. I swung open the door of the indoor swimming pool and walked to the locker room. There, I changed into my purple swimming suit and tied my hair into a long ponytail. I kicked off my shoes and put it, along with my other supplies, into a small, gray locker.

As soon as I walked out of the locker room, I inhaled the smell of chlorine. The sight of calm, blue water greeted me. I walked to the diving area where the judges, contestants, and spectators were gathered. I scanned the crowed of viewers seated on the benches. No Zhao Yun.

"All right, first up is Miss Zhen Ji," said a tall and skinny judge.

I walked to one of the diving boards. As I climbed higher and higher up the ladder, my grip on it became tighter. Once I reached the top, I took a deep breath and began to walk toward the edge of the rough, blue diving board. When I was almost there, I turned around and walked slowly backwards. I stopped when half of each foot was balancing of the edge. I took another deep breath, raised my arms, and threw myself backwards. I put my chin on my knee and flipped around and around until I was almost there. Then, I straightened out my legs, and dived in head first. The cool water hugged my body. It was just like back at the other swimming pool, except I was more nervous here than back there.

* * *

"And the winner is, Miss Zhen Ji!" announced a judge. "Congratulations Miss Zhen Ji."

With a smile plastered on my face, I shook each of the judges' hands. I snuck off to shower when the judges were watching other contestants. They handed me an envelope and I went to the locker room to get my supplies. I had to go to the cliff to see Zhao Yun. Quickly grabbing my supplies, I walked outside. The sky was dark and shining stars filled the sky. I felt the cool air embrace me as I stepped out. I walked minutes until I finally arrived at the base of the cliff. I walked slowly because it was tiring. After a few more minutes, I reached the top. I could see a silhouette.

"Zhao Yun!" I cried, running toward him.

But, he suddenly grabbed my arms, yanked the envelope out of my hands, and shoved me toward the edge of the cliff. Now that he turned around, I could see the person more clearly with the moonlight shining on his face. It was not Zhao Yun, but Cao Pi! I could feel rage and anger surfacing in my body. What did he want?

I struggled against his tight hold. He continued to push me to the edge. I gasped as I heard a few loose stones skip down the cliff. Then, I look back at Cao Pi. I could see a malicious grin forming on his face. How I wanted to slap him right now! I guess this was the end of me….

Suddenly, Cao Pi's grip loosened and he was away from me. I could hear heavy footsteps pounding.

"Zhen Ji!" I heard someone shout, and a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the edge of the cliff. Zhao Yun! He's here!

"Zhen Ji! I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you," said Zhao Yun apologetically, pulling me into a tight hug with his head in my hair.

"It's okay. As long as you're here, I'm happy," I replied back, happy and relieved.

"I guess I never realized that you meant so much to me. I… I love you, Zhen Ji."

"I love you too."

There, we shared a passionate kiss under the half moon's light.

* * *

The end! Again, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, and following. Remember to review!


	10. Epilouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

"Whoah," I said in surprise as I looked at the large newspaper in my hands. "Han Company's leader, Mr. Cao Cao…."

I snickered gleefully. Cao Cao. Tsao Tsao. Cow Cow.

Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun who sat silently on the large, comfortable couch next to me stared at me in confusion.

"Hey did you guys ever wonder how many people pronounce Cao Cao's name Cow Cow instead of Tsao Tsao?" I asked them curiously.

"Well, actually, one time I went over to Cao Pi's house for a project and I accidently called his dad Mr. Cow Cow while he was eating beef and drinking some milk," answered Jiang Wei thoughtfully as he stifled his laughter.

Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei grinned happily while they continued to listen carefully to me.

"It says, 'Han Company's leader, Mr. Cao Cao, has a son named Cao Pi who has recently been thrown in prison for an attempt to murder. Witness Mr. Zhao Yun claimed, 'He was pushing her to the edge of a cliff after the competition. He took the envelope and was attempting to kill her.' The victim of Cao Pi was Ms. Zhen Ji, winner of the Champion Diving Contest. Mr. Jiang Wei claimed, 'I eavesdropped as I went out of his house. He was planning to take the money and push her down the cliff.' Guo Nuwang, a conspirator of Cao Pi's plan, was also taken to prison. Both have been questioned and proven guilty," I read. "Han Company's leader Mr. Cao Cao will choose another son to take over the company.

I looked at both of them gratefully and said, "Thanks guys."

"No problem," they both replied easily.

Zhao Yun leaned over and gave me a light peck on the cheek, causing me to grin at him.

"It's also saying the same thing on the news," said Jiang Wei calmly as he clicked on the button of a black remote.

We watched the screen where Cao Pi and Guo Nuwang were dragged away. The reporter said the same thing in the newspaper. I sigh contently and pulled my laptop on my lap.

"Hey guys, I found this really interesting thing online," I said cheerfully as I typed. "Here."

Zhao Yun looked at it in disbelief and read, "Zhen Luoshen, wife of Emperor Cao Zihuan, was ordered to commit suicide by her husband. Some believe it was because Emperor Cao Zihuan favored a concubine and he began to dislike Lady Zhen."

"Whoah, same last name," commented Jiang Wei in shock.

"Not to mention situation," added Zhao Yun awe.

"But, this was the time of the three kingdoms," I remarked blankly.

"Well, at least you didn't die this time," joked Jiang Wei lightly.

I chuckle joyously while leaning over and pressing my lips to Zhao Yun's.

"Maybe history doesn't have to be repeated," I joked back.

Little did I know, what I said was true. Maybe history doesn't need to be repeated. Maybe people can change and not continue to make the same mistakes. All I knew was that I didn't make a mistake choosing Zhao Yun. I didn't make a mistake this time.


End file.
